Crazy Journey
by Pledge
Summary: Kisah para SNK pada jaman modern. TYPO (?), Bahasa Tidak Baku.
1. Chapter 1 : Salon

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : Buka gugel cepetan (?)**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Romance (?)**

* * *

"Pada hari minggu kuturut Connie ke salon, jalan kaki sambil ngaca, ku terlalu lebay, ku lihat sampingku ada si kepala biksu, ku langsung kena tabokan dan jatoh ke tanah WOY!"

"NYANYI YANG BENER NYET!" Kata si 'Kepala Biksu'

"YANG NYANYI GUE YANG SEWOT ELU" Kata si 'Penyanyi Nista'

"LAGIAN LO NGAPAIN BAWA BAWA KEPALA GUE?"

"MANA GUE TAU, TANYA SI AUTHOR!"

Author : APAAN?! SALAH KEYBOARD LAH!

"KOK SALAH KEYBOARD?!" Tanya si 'Penyanyi Nista'

Keyboard : Mestinya salah imajinasi si Author

"IYA TUH BENER!" Kata si 'Kepala Biksu'

Imajinasi Author : Terus salah gue? Salah collosal titan? Salah pensil BH?

Collosal titan : SALAH LU LAH GA USAH DEH BAWA BAWA GUE!

Pensil BH : Iya tuh! Lagian ini nama pensil adanya HB kali bukan BH

Author : Betul betul betul

Keyboard : Numpang lewat

"AH GANGGU LU KEYBOARD NISTA!" Teriak 'Penyanyi Nista'

Keyboard : HAHAHAHAH FINE. LO GUE ENTH.

Author : Ok sepertinya si 'Penyanyi Nista' putus dengan pacarnya yang bernama 'Keyboard' apakah yang akan terjadi? Saksikan terus SILET.

"INI LAGI SI AUTHOR NGAJAK RIBUT!" Teriak 'Penyanyi Nista'

Author : Bawel lu kaya kain pel nya si Jean

Kain pel Jean : Kok gue di bawa bawa sih?

Jean : KOK MALAH KAIN PEL GUE YANG DI BAWA?! KENAPA GAK GUENYA AJA?!

"Ah cingcai lah bo'" kata si 'Kepala Biksu'

"Ih..kena bancinya siapa nih.." Kata 'Penyanyi Nista'

"Ituloh si Author, biasalah hiihihihihihihhkkhihikhik"

"...nyeremin aja lu..." Sang 'Penyanyi Nista' menjauh

OK balik ke cerita.

"KOK GA NYAMPE NYAMPE SIH KE SALON?!" Teriak 'Penyanyi Nista' alias Eren

"TAU TUH SI AUTHOR! PE'A!" Teriak 'Kepala Biksu' alias Connie

Author : Ga usah bawa bawa gue deh, ntar ga selesai selesai perdebatannya

"Au a elap" Kata Connie

"Ahhh haus nih gue" Kata Eren

"SEGAR SARI AH AH SUSU SODA AAA" Connie malah nyanyi

"NGAPAIN LO NYANYI BEGITUAN?! MENDINGAN INI! NYOT NYOT DI KENYOT NYOOOT"

"ANAK ANAK APA BAHASA INGGRISNYA RUMAH? HAUSSS! HAUS? MINUM INI!" Connie makin sinting.

"HELLO PANDA HELLO PANDA BIKSUIT ISI YANG ENAK, BISKUITNYA ENAK, RASANYA ADA COKLAT, KEJU, DAN STOBERI, HELLO PANDA HELLO PANDA BISKUIT ISI YANG ENAK!" Eren ketularan

"DEK JANGAN LIAT DEK! NTAR BUTAAA!" Teriak salah satu emak emak sambil nutupin mata anaknya.

"KABUUUR! ADA PERAAAANG!" Teriak salah satu bapak bapak, dan semua kabur.

.

.

.

.

SIIING

.

.

.

.

"Eh mumpung orang orang pada kabur, kita nyolong tuh minuman yok!" Kata Eren

"Ayok!" Kata Connie

"HUAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAKHAKOKOHOKHOKOHOK!" Keduanya ketawa sambil keselek.

Iya.

Setres.

"WUOOOOH SEGARNYA!" Kata Eren yang udah selesai minum

"WOW! TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDARI LAGI! KALA LU COBA MENYAPAMU ASTUTEEEEE!" Connie nyanyi. Lebhay.

"Ok, ayok lanjut jalan" Kata Eren

"Yok"

5 menit mereka berjalan

..

10 menit..

..

15 menit..

..

"HANYIIING KOK JAUH BANGET SIIIH!?" Teriak Eren

"TINGGAL SATU LANGKAH LAGI KITA NYAMPE! JANGAN MENYERAH!" Kata Connie

"T-TAPI A-AKU SUDAH TIDAK K-KUAT LAGIIIHH"

"AH GAUSAH LEBAY LO! TUH SEBELAH LO SALON TAUK!"

Eren nengok ke sebelah kanannya, dan benar, salon nya ada di sebelah dia.

"YAUDAH AYOK MASUK!" Kata Eren

"GAUSAH TERIAK TERIAK NAPA!?

"LO JUGA MONYONG!"

"Au a elap"

Mereka berdua memasuki salon tersebut..

"INNAILAHI!" Teriak Eren

"MASYAOLOHHH!" Teriak Connie

Ternyata, salon tersebut di penuhi oleh waria. HAHAHAHAHAH RASAIN TUH! MAMAM TUH SALON

Mereka berdua langsung kabur dari salon tersebut dan di kejar oleh para waria tersebut!

"IHHK MAS GANTENG DEHK" Teriak salah satu waria sambil ngejar

"NAJOONG!" Teriak Eren

"MALAM MINGGUAN YUK SAMA EIKE HIHIHIHIK"

"OGAAAH!" Teriak Connie

Dan secara ajaib, mereka berdua tertangkap dan di seret ke salon tersebut..

"NOOOOOOO!"

"INI SALAH ELU CONNIE!"

"SALAH AUTHOR LAAAAHH!"

"SALAH KEYBOARD!"

"SALAH IMAJINASI AUTHOR!"

"SALAH PENSIL BH!"

"SALAH KAIN PEL JEAN!"

"SALAH JEAAN!"

Ahah.

"KALO GUE UDAH PULANG! GUE BONYOKIN SI JEAN! GUE BONYOKIN WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Teriak Eren

Sedangkan Connie..dia udah pasrah

* * *

~TBC~

Review? :3 *megang megang piso* Ok lupakan.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sekolah Lagi'oon part 1

**Di fanfic ini, setiap chapter beda cerita ya~ (Engga semuanya sih, mungkin ntar ada partnya)**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : Buka gugel cepetan (?)**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

* * *

'**kamulah makhluk Tuhan, yang tercipta yang paling seksi, cuman kamu yang bisa, membuatku terus menjerit~'**

Tau ga itu suara apa?

Itu adalah suara...suara...apa hayoo?

OK. Lupakan yang tadi. Itu adalah suara ringtonenya Mikasa 0.o

'Gile si Mikasa pake ringtonenya begituan..' Pikir semuanya.

Tau ga semuanya itu siapa aja?

Semuanya itu adalah Eren, Connie, Sasha, Armin. (Jean lagi di rumah sakit gara gara kemaren di hajar masal sama Eren dan Connie)

Mikasa melihat ada sms yang masuk..

'Mama tolongin aku, aku di tangkap orang jahat, dia minta tembusan 10jt. Transferin ke XXXX ya, ma'

"YA AMPUN ANAK GUE KENAPA?!" Teriak Mikasa.

"EMANG ISI SMSNYA APAAN?" Eren ikut ikutan teriak.

"INI LOH, KATANYA ANAK GUE DI CULIK SAMA PENJAHAT, DIA MINTA TEMBUSAN 10jt"

"AJIGILE, 10jt CAPET DARI MANA?!" Connie ikut ikutan teriak.

"Eh..Mikasa, lu kan ga punya anak" Kata Sasha sambil makan kentang (goreng)

SIIIIING

Semua membatu minus Sasha dan Armin.

"Iya juga ya.." Kata Mikasa.

"Baru inget gue.." Kata Eren dan Connie.

"UDAHLAH. BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH AJA YOK! NTAR TELAT, GUE DI SURUH NYUCI WC LAGI" Kata Eren.

"Yok" Eren, Connie, Mikasa, dan Sasha pergi ke sekolah..

Di perjalanan..

"Kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan..apa ya?" Eren mencoba mengingat ingat sampai otaknya kebakaran. Boong.

"Ah ngigo lu, semua udah lengkap kok" Kata Connie yang udah meriksa tasnya.

"Iya kali gue ngigo"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan..

Dan apakah kalian masih ingat dengan Armin?

"Kejam, gue ditinggalin T_T"

Ok. Lupakan tentang Armin, ntar bisa bisa jadi sinetron ikan terbang.

* * *

**-Sekolah Lagi'OON-**

"Eh lu orang kepikiran ga sih?" Tanya Mikasa

"Kepikiran apa?" Sasha nanya balik

"Ituloh nama sekolah kita"

"Oh itu, emang bener kan?"

"Bener dari HONGKONG! Ya, salah lah! Kalo sekolahnya begitu, berarti kita juga oon dong"

"Au a kentang"

Mereka memasuki kelas..

**OH NOOOOO!**

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" Tanya guru tersebut.

Nama gurunya pake A, B, C, D aja ya hehehe.

"I-itu Pak tadi.." Kata Eren

"Tadi apa?" Tanya guru tersebut.

"Emmm.. Tadi..TADI ANAKNYA MIKASA DI CULIK PAK! IYA DI CULIK! HAHAHAHAAHA"

**"K.E.L.U.A.R.!"**

"I-iya Pak" jawab mereka berempat.

* * *

"AAAH LU GA KREAFTIF BANGET SIH BIKIN ALASAN! MIKASA KAN GA PUNYA ANAK!" Teriak Connie.

"LAGIAN ELU KAGAK NGASIH IDE!"

"Eh kekantin yuk!" Ajak Sasha.

"Ayok." Mereka berempat ke kantin 0.o padahal lagi di hukum.

* * *

**-Kantin-**

Sasha membeli persediaan stok kentangnya.

Connie makan bakso. Sesuai dengan kepalanya.

Eren makan ketoprak sampe keringetan kaya di kejar buaya darat.

Mikasa minum es teh manis-tawar-asin-asem ?

"HAAAH~ Abis ini mau ngapain?" Tanya Eren.

"Balik ke kelas lah, bentar lagi pelajaran udah mau mulai." Kata Mikasa dengan **santainya. Santai.**

Yang lain ikut ikutan santai~

Ok yang tadi bohong.

"YAUDAH AYOK BALIK KE KELAS! KOK LU MALAH SANTAI SANTAI AJA SIH?!" Teriak Eren.

"Males jalan" kata Mikasa pendek kaya Rivaille (?)

"Sama" Kata Eren. Nah loh?..

Dan mereka sukses tidak mengikuti 2 pelajaran~

"Eh ntar ada pelajaran berenang kan?" Tanya Connie.

"Iya ya, kesempatan ngadem tuh! Ayok balik ke kelas!" Kata Eren semangat 45.

Semua balik ke kelas..

Mereka melewati banyak rintangan agar tidak ketahuan guru..

AKHIRNYA SAMPAI!

Mereka memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursi masing masing.

-kayaknya-ada-yang-sok-ngelupain-orang-

"PASTI LU ORANG KE KANTIN LAGI NIH! KOK GAK NGAJAK NGAJAK SIH?!" Teriak Hanji dengan nyaringnya.

"Gimana mau ngajak coba.." Kata Eren.

Tiba tiba Jean memasuki kelas tersebut.

"WOW UDAH SEHAT?! SELAMAT YA!" Kata Eren.

"GANBATTE!" Teriak Connie.

"THANKS" kata Jean -kayaknya-ada-yang-sok-lupa-mukulin-orang-

"Oh iya, tadi kata gurunya, kita semua di suruh ganti baju dan turun ke kolam renang" kata Jean.

Semua langsung membuka bajunya, minus cewe yang langsung keluar bawa baju (biasa bukan renang)

Semua laki laki yang berada di sana adalah Eren, Connie, Jean, Rivaille, Ymir. Dikit banget.

"Eh rivai, lu ga ikut berenang lagi?" Tanya Eren

"Ah lu kaya gatau die aje, dia kan ga bisa berenang plus pendek, ntar kalo dia nyebur, kelelep dia" Cibir Jean dan langsung saja di tendang Rivaille dengan tendangan FABULOUS-nya.

Dan apakah kalian ingat dengan keberadaan Armin? Sepertinya tidak.

Sedangkan di tempat ganti baju cewe.

Sasha bukannya ganti baju, malah makan kentang (?)

Hanji malah asik bermain dengan oksigen (?). Ngomong ngomong dia itu cewe? 0.o

Mikasa lagi lagi panik dengan keberadaan anaknya karena barusan di sms'in lagi.

Aneh. Padahal ga punya anak..

Dan mereka tidak mengikuti pelajaran berenang.

-Kolam Renang-

"Eh lu pada kagak ikut berenang?" Tanya Eren ke para cewek.

"Kagak, ntar kulit kita jadi item, terus ntar bisa pendek kaya Rivaille" Kata Mikasa sambil nunjuk nunjuk Rivaille seenak jidatnya yang lagi makan yupi.

Dan si Rivai kagak denger karena sudah berada di imajinasi 'Yupi Land' nya.

Eren yang tadinya mau nyebur, ditahan oleh Annie dari anak kelas sebelah.

"Katanya gurunya ga masuk. Jadi lu semua pulang aja." Kata Annie kalem terus langsung pergi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! DEMI KOLOSAL TITAN YANG ABIS NGEDANCE DI PALA CONNIE (?) GUE MAU BERENAAAAAAANG! DEMI REEENAAAAAAANG!" Teriak Eren sambil mukul mukul kepala Connie.

"ANJRIIIIIIT! SEENAK JIDATNYA AJA LO MUKUL MUKUL KEPALA GUE!" Teriak Connie sambil nyakar(?) Eren.

Dan jadilah cakar cakaran.

Colossal Titan Numpang Lewat : GA USAH DEH BAWA BAWA GUE! LAGIAN MANA BISA GUE NGEDANCE DI KEPALA BOTAK DIA!(padahal sendirinya botak -_-) LAGIAN GUE KAN LEBIH GEDE BADANNYA DARI PADA SI BOTAKE!

"HUOOOOH ADA KOLOSAL TITAAAAN! BERLINDUNG!" Teriak Jean ngumpet di pohon (?), yang lain mengikuti..

Eren dan Connie pura pura jadi jangkrik numpang lewat

Ymir malah kesalon buat nyemir rambut..

Rivaille masih anteng dengan yupinya

Mikasa panik gara gara dapet sms

Hanji keabisan nafas kaya ikan yang berada di darat (?)

Sasha makan kentang

Armin terlupakan

Collosal titan ngeliat 'makhluk' yang sedang asik sendiri makan yupi, dan mendekatinya..

"Eh, itu yupi laca setobeli ya? Minta dong" Kata Collosal titan yang kesambet bayi..

'Ini 'anak' kenapa..' Pikir Rivaille

"Engga boleh, beli aja sendiri!"

"Ih, jaat, aku bilangin mami nih hueeee"

"Sono bilangin, ga takut gue!"

"Ntal aku panggil papi! Liat aja! Bial tau lasa kamu!"

"Ih si kolosal titan abis makan apaan sih?" Bisik Eren ke Connie

"Engga tau, mendingan pulang aja yuk!" Kata Connie, semua mengikuti minus Collosal titan dan Rivaille yang masih ngerebutin yupi

* * *

-TBC-

Review ^^ ?


End file.
